Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/New Blood Championship/Heat B
New Blood Championship - Heat B was one of the four heats to determine the finalists of the New Blood Championship. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on BBC Choice in early 2003 and repeated on BBC Two on July 25, 2003. *RT81 was the only robot that failed to qualify for Series 7 whereas, out of the first three, only Thor entered with the same machine. *Thor, winner of this heat, was actually a filler robot, replacing an unknown dropout. This makes Thor the only New Blood competitor to have made it past round 1 of a previous competition. Competing Robots Thor From Kingsthorpe, Northamptonshire *Team Members: Jason Marston, Lee Cornish *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.59m x 1.95m x 1.16m *Power: 2 x Electric motors *Weapons: Hammer *Strengths: Explosive weapon *Weaknesses: Thin armour Night Raider From Farnsworth, Lancashire *Team Members: George Towell, Trevor Holden, Mick Blackburn *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.44m x 1.20m x 0.86m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic ram & flipper *Strengths: Heavily armoured *Weaknesses: Easily flipped Hell's Teeth From Mablethorpe, Lincolnshire *Team Members: Shane Swan, Paul Morton, Andrew Shepard *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 1.45m x 1.20m *Power: 3 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning disc *Strengths: Runs both ways up *Weaknesses: Exposed wheels Edge Hog From Macclesfield, Cheshire *Team Members: Stephen Egerton, William Ashton *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.84m x 1.19m x 0.80m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Axe & wedge *Strengths: Powerful weapon *Weaknesses: Driver control RT81 From Boston, Lincolnshire *Team Members: Andrew Lovelace, James Collins, Callum Collins *Weight: 190kg *Dimensions: 1.60m x 1.30m x 1.30m *Power: Electric motors *Weapons: Large hammer *Strengths: Heavily armoured *Weaknesses: No self-righting mechanism Chip From Prestatyn, Denbighshire, Wales *Team Members: Rob Jones, Tom Ross, Gareth Jones *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.37m x 0.73m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning disc *Strengths: Strong side armour *Weaknesses: Inexperienced driver Round 1 Thor vs Night Raider vs Hell's Teeth The battle started with Thor and Hell's Teeth attacking Night Raider, who even entered the arena on one wheel, and was still going round in circles. Thor landed blows with its axe, but seemed to fail to do any real damage. Hell's Teeth strayed too far into the CPZ, and was almost punished by Sir Killalot, but Hell's Teeth was too quick. Thor then dragged Night Raider into the centre of the arena, whilst Hell's Teeth again nearly fell afoul of Sir Killalot. Thor attacked Night Raider with the axe again, whilst Hell's Teeth dented the back with its disc. Night Raider was attacked by the hammer of Mr Psycho, removing whatever life was left in Night Raider. Sir Killalot came in, and waited for the countdown to finish, eventually attacking the immobilised Night Raider, whilst Thor pressed the pit release, before returning to attack Hell's Teeth. Mr Psycho picked Night Raider up, and put it onto the floor flipper, throwing it into the air, landing upside down. Psycho hammered it once more, as cease was called. Qualified: Thor and Hell's Teeth Edge Hog vs RT81 vs Chip Edge Hog began the battle by running into Chip, firing and missing a shot with its axe. Chip and Edge Hog battled whilst RT81 attempted to escape Mr Psycho, but was far too slow. Chip attacked the sides of Edge Hog, before attacking the pit release tyre, whilst Mr Psycho pushed RT81 into the arena centre, but immediately started smoking. Edge Hog impaled its axe into the tyre shell of RT71, which had caught fire. Edge Hog appeared to lose drive on one side, axing Mr Psycho with its axe. In response. Mr Psycho pushed it into the arena side wall. Sir Killalot picked Edge Hog up, but dropped it. RT81 had also lost mobility, and was counted down. Mr Psycho attempted to pick the tyre up, but failed to. Sir Killalot had no such trouble however, grabbing it easily with its jaws. Killalot then dragged RT81 onto the drop zone, where it had a cooker dropped onto it. Qualified: Edge Hog and Chip Round 2 Thor vs Chip As the disc was damaged, Chip had its weapon replaced with a spike. Thor quickly attacked Chip, and Thor's first blow immobilised it. Chip was then placed on the flame pit. Winner: Thor Edge Hog vs Hell's Teeth Hell's Teeth slammed its pointed end into Edge Hog, and continued to attack with the disc. Edge Hog also attacked with its axe, until Hell's Teeth broke down. Edge Hog then punctured the robots tyres. Hell's Teeth was flipped, placed on the drop zone and then finally pitted. Winner: Edge Hog Final Thor vs Edge Hog Both competitors tried to hit the other with their axes, however both missed more than they hit. Thor then managed to push Edge Hog into the CPZ, where Sir Killalot lifted and threw the robot. Edge Hog managed to self-right, but became immobilised whilst doing so, resulting in it being counted out. Winner: Thor Category:New Blood Championship